


Virtual Fantasy

by osuwari_san



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cameos for RFA guests, F/M, VR Mystic Messenger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osuwari_san/pseuds/osuwari_san
Summary: The MC knows that once the 11th day strikes, she would finally finish Zen’s route. All the memories that they spent together would be lost once the reset button is pressed and only her would be the one to remember it. But what if there is another one who could remember it and surprisingly--that other one actually exists in reality?This is a short story about the MC and her encounter  with a virtual reality version of Mystic Messenger (sort of like SAO in a sense)
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Virtual Fantasy

**_Day 10 - 9:12_ **

“You’re gonna forget me soon, aren’t you?” the MC asked Zen while they were in his bed cuddling together. It was a stressful day for them. The heroine was almost kidnapped and Zen rushed to save her. Fortunately, he was just in time and the kidnapper never succeeded. 

Now they are just cuddling on the bed with Zen stroking the girl’s brown hair. The heroine felt so relaxed that her eyes were somehow closing every time Zen’s hand touched her head.

However, she had been so relaxed that without censoring her thoughts, she asked the question that is engraved in her mind every single time.

_ It was only a matter of time, after all. _

“Forget you? How could I forget you, my love?” Zen asked, his lips kissing the MC’s head. His eyes softened as the heroine buried her face on his chest.

Zen’s fingers slowly lifted the MC’s chin until their eyes leveled with each other --a promise of eternity burning in his eyes.

_ But she knows everything will be different after the party. _

“Hey, jagiya, I will never forget you, alright? From now on, “ he said as he laced their fingers and tightened them together, “I will never let you go.”

It almost melted the MC’s heart. Of course, it would. No matter how much he does this, her heart would always feel as if it’s a butter being melted in the oven.

_ A blissful tragedy but a tragedy she is willing to repeat. _

Zen kissed her knuckles then hugged her closer to his chest. The MC wrapped her arms tighter around his torso. She could feel the tears coming out of her eyes. But she couldn’t do anything about something inevitable.

_ So, she did what she only could. _

“Jagiya?” Zen uttered as the heroine’s face crept closer on his face. She then whispered, “I’ll never forget you even if you forget me.” 

Zen chuckled and kissed his lover’s forehead. “You’re scaring me, jagiya. Like I said, I’ll never forget you but I am glad that you won’t too. After all, we still have a party to go tomorrow, right?” 

Thinking about the party made the MC even more nostalgic. After all, once the party is finished, everything would be lost once again.

But the MC has no choice. So, she just smiled at him and said, “You’re right. Let’s enjoy the party tomorrow.” 

The smile on Zen’s face is irremovable as he closed his eyes to sleep. “Alright, jagiya. Let’s stop thinking about bad things.”

The MC closed her eyes, trying to think about something positive. She might as well enjoy this remaining time.

Yet, as the night goes deeper, the MC can’t help the bitterness creeping inside her heart.

**_Day 11 - 8:00 AM: Before the party_ **

“Jagiya, are you ready to go?”

Zen called out the heroine who was a bit long in getting ready for the party. Meanwhile, the heroine inside was already dressed for the party. However, she can’t help but stare at the mirror and think that today would be the last day that she would get to be with  _ this  _ Zen. 

This Zen whom she had a deeper connection. 

This Zen that loved performing for his fans. 

This Zen that hated cats and Jumin itself but is sensible enough to work with Jumin to save her from the bomb in Rika’s house.

_ This Zen that she saw the stars with on his rooftop. _

She will never forget this version of Zen but she knows that once she finishes this story, all memories will be lost...

... _ and the only one to remember the memories is only her. _

“Jagiya! Are you alright?” 

The heroine snapped out of her daze as she heard Zen knocking on the door. She now noticed the tears slowly coming out of her eyes. She wiped the tears, hoping that Zen won’t notice the little bit of redness in the heroine’s eyes. 

“Y-yes, I am coming, Zenny!” she replied with the nickname she gave him, hoping that it can erase her sadness for a moment. 

She opened the door and saw Zen standing patiently, looking worried because of how long she took to get dressed for the party.

“Are you okay? Can you go to the--”

The heroine pressed a quick kiss on Zen’s lips and smiled. “I am ready. Don’t get so worried, okay?” 

Zen recovering from the heroine’s quick kiss, sighed in relief. “That’s good, then. I really thought you’ve gotten sick at the last minute.” 

The heroine chuckled. “Of course not. We did everything for this to happen. I won’t get sick.” 

_ If only she could rewind to the past 10 days. _

“Alright. Let’s go, then!” Zen exclaimed, enthusiastically but before she could even get near the door, Zen pulled her again.

“Is there a problem?” she asked him. Zen scratched the back of his head and let go of the heroine’s hand.

“W-wait, I forgot something,” he said. The heroine raised an eyebrow. “Come here for a second.” 

So, the heroine curiously walked closer towards Zen. Then, Zen grabbed her right arm closer and placed his hands on her waist. 

“What…” the heroine trailed, surprised by Zen’s antics. She could feel Zen’s breath on her ears as the position they’re in is a bit close for comfort.

Then he whispered, “I just forgot to tell you how beautiful you are, Jagiya. I can’t wait to show you off at the party.” 

The heroine flushed at his words while Zen kissed her cheek tenderly.

So, needless to say, the heroine’s face is red in their whole journey to the party venue.

**_Day 11 - 12: 00 PM: The Party_ **

The party is a big success. 

Zen’s name was cleared and his speech went great. All the guests came and everyone was happy. Now, the RFA members are mingling with the guests. She could see Yoosung animatedly talking with guests from his LOLOL guild. 

Jumin was at his wit’s edge getting trampled by the Cultured Citizens Organization, probably asking if his tie is really from Verragamo. She chuckled with the thought. She could see Zen mingling with his fans but a while ago, he almost refused to leave her side. To which she said that she’ll reward him if he mingled with them. 

She smiled at his clinginess. As she looked at the night sky outside the balcony, she remembered the time when they were at his rooftop, looking at the stars. She could remember Zen’s tender smile. 

Reserved only for her, that is.

How she wishes she could go back in time and go sightseeing the stars with Zen again.

_ She’d definitely miss him. _

Just then, in the midst of her daze, warm hands covered her eyes. “Jagiya…” she heard him whisper. She smiled at her lover’s antics. 

“Stop teasing me, please,” she scolded gently, mirth ringing in her voice. However, as she removed the hands and turned to face the person, she was shocked. It was not Zen. 

“Oh, it’s you, Seven! I thought you weren’t coming,” the heroine exclaimed. Seven grinned teasingly. 

“Grown attached to Zen, didn’t you? You didn’t forget what will happen after this?” he asked. 

The heroine froze and narrowed her eyes at Seven. “Wh-what do you mean?” 

“You know what will happen after this party, don’t you?” 

The heroine became more confused. Maybe Seven also knows that this is a game but that’s impossible. He’s one of the characters, isn’t it? 

“What’s gonna happen?”

Seven held the rim of his glasses like those anime guys she watches. Then silence filled them. She felt her nerves getting the best of her already. 

“AN AFTERPARTY, OF COURSE!” Seven exclaimed, his eyes sparkling. The heroine sighed in relief. She’s getting delusional for even thinking that Seven knows what will happen.

But seeing her reaction, Seven’s face suddenly softened. “Did I scare you?” 

She shook her head. “Not really. You’re really weird, aren’t you?” 

Seven chuckled and ruffled her hair. “Yeah, I know, you guys always say that. Anyways, I am dropping by to congratulate you and Zen. Invite me to your wedding, won’t ya?” 

The heroine blushed. “We-we’re not getting married yet.” 

“Yet is the keyword, little angel,” he said and winked at her. Then, he cleared his voice as he looked back to the party room. “Alright, I’m gonna get going now, your prince’s glare might bore holes in my head. See ya.” 

She saw Seven walk away from her and mingle with the guests. She sighed in relief. Before she turned to look at the night sky again, she saw Zen coming to her.

“Hey, Jagiya, Seven didn’t tell you anything weird, didn’t he?” Zen asked her. 

She smiled at him and said, “Well, nothing as weird as he usually says.”

Zen sighed and grinned at her. “That’s good. Are you enjoying tonight, my princess?” 

“Hmm...yes, I am having fun seeing you guys so happy. I am really glad this party is a success. Your name is also cleared now. You can finally act--”

Zen stopped her with a passionate kiss. She kissed back and their tongues mingled with each other. The kiss was warm and desperate, as if Zen had been holding back for a long time.

Their lips separated when the need for oxygen arose. “That was…” the heroine trailed, a little bit lightheaded from the kiss.

“I just really can’t stop myself kissing you while seeing you so happy. You’re glowing, jagiya and I am glad that you came to us. I am glad I met you. I love you, jagiya.” 

The heroine’s heart is about to burst with his words. “I...I do too. I love you too, Zen.” 

Their faces crept closer to each other and as the heroine’s eyes closed, a cold air suddenly blew past. She opened her eyes and saw her surroundings vanish. 

Even Zen has vanished too. Is this the time for the reset? 

It was all too soon. 

She sighed and saw the holographic option appear in front of her. As she stared at the holograph, she could remember all the memories they had together. They were all playing in her mind. 

So, with her shaking hands cold as ice, she clicked the reset button, her promise to Zen on the 10th day ringing in her mind. 

_ I’ll never forget you even if you forget me. _

**_Reality_ **

The player woke up as she removed the VR glasses in her eyes. She really was crying, isn’t she? She wiped her eyes as she waited for the reality to sit in. 

“It’s only a game,” she uttered. She continued to repeat it in her mind.

It’s only a game but the memories felt too real.

_ Is this really a virtual reality game?  _

“You’ve really grown attached, didn’t you?” a voice behind her asked. She turned towards the voice, shocked as she saw the person’s face. It was familiar. Messy, red-orange locks, paired with unusual patterned glasses…no, this can’t be him.

“Se-seven?” 

The man laughed. “You called me by my character’s name. Well, you are right. I am Seven but I am really known here as Luciel Choi.”

“B-but Luciel Choi is also your real name in the game.”

The man grinned knowingly. The player felt her spine grow cold. “Wa-wait, what do you mean? I don’t know what’s happening.”

“Well, I am the game creator, and I came here to observe the final day of beta testing. You’re one of them, aren’t you?”

The player was confused at first but memories suddenly flooded her mind. Her signing up for beta testing, fangirling at the released characters design, signing for the 11-day consent. She also felt her back protest at the numbing sensation of lying down while playing the game for a long time. 

But then, she consented to volunteer at the 11-day beta testing. She had no right to complain because she brought this to herself.

_ Yeah...this is her reality, indeed. _

The player’s lips curved upwards meekly. __

“Oh...I remember. I volunteered to be one of your beta testers,” she said groggily. “But, ho-how come you had your name on one of the characters?” 

The man grinned playfully and ruffled the player’s hair. “It’s just a little bit of mischief. I am glad you even volunteered. An 11-day game? My back would really ache. Well, did you enjoy it?”

The player smiled wistfully and nodded. The man’s grin grew wider. “That’s good, then. Please buy the game when it’s officially released. I am glad you enjoyed it.”

“Yes, I will. It was really great,” she trailed shyly, remembering the times she and Zen kissed. Her face flushed with the memories. She cleared her throat in embarrassment when she noticed she’s spacing out a bit, forcing a shy grin. “I mean, the game, it really was great.” 

Seven smiled at her as if he knew some secret he can’t spill. 

As she stood up to get ready, Seven called her again. “You really have to buy it, alright? He’s waiting for you.” 

She thought it felt weird but Seven just spoke as if the characters were real. She turned to him and smiled shyly, “Oh, yeah, I will. I’ll get going now.” 

“Okay! See ya!” the man bade her goodbye, eyes flashing curiously. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> At first I planned to make this Zen/MC-centric because I just finished his route and I still hadn't gotten over him. This is a headcanon I thought of while playing Mystic Messenger and also with the conspiracy theories I've read about the game.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and if you do, please don't forget to comment or if you have something on your mind about the story, please, please comment. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this!!


End file.
